


So Much Better

by ElderPoptarts



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, Legally Blonde AU, M/M, cordelia is kind of paulette i guess, i know you're probs skeptical about that but just trust me ok, marvin is emmett, mendel is warner, rating will probably change bc everything i write ends up being smutty lmao, trina is vivian, whizzer is elle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: The Marvin/Whizzer Legally Blonde AU no one asked for but I'm writing anyway for completely self-indulgent purposes.





	1. Baby, my future's all planned

**Author's Note:**

> i Never write chaptered fics so this is new please bear with me lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like just setting up the story with the breakup and stuff in Act 1 before Harvard!

"Whizzer, I-"

"Oh, Mendel! Ye-"

"I think you and I should break up."

Whizzer's expression went from euphoric to incredulous like a switch was flicked in his head, "Wait, what?! You're breaking up with me?"

Mendel ducked his head and seemed to curl in on himself on the opposite side of the table, "I thought you would see this coming. No one really expected this relationship to last as long as it actually has anyway, we're just too different!"

"Too different?" Whizzer couldn't control the rising pitch of his voice.

"You're so... artsy, with all your fashion and photography stuff. I'm just not that kind of guy. My future's all planned, I'm going to law school-"

"So am I!"

"But we both know that's not where your heart lies, Whizzer... You know I love you but like I said, I have my whole future planned out. I have expectations to fulfill, parents to please - and you know they're not your biggest fans..."

"So you're dumping me because your parents don't like me," Whizzer stated dryly.

"That's not what I said," Mendel replied in meek defence, "I hope we can still stay friends?"

Whizzer sighs.

~~~~

"Really, 'Delia, I could've sworn he was going to propose!"

"I'm really sorry, Whiz," Cordelia's voice carried through the speakers of the phone on Whizzer's dresser and he was curled up on his bed, knees to his chest as he made his way through a party size bag of Milky Ways.

"Y'know, I bought a whole new outfit for that dinner. I looked good enough to eat!"

"I don't doubt it! I just don't understand what went wrong. I mean, sure you were an odd couple no one really expected but you guys seemed happy together. It's a real shame."

"'We're just too different!'" Whizzer imitated last night's words in a mock voice that didn't really match his ex's at all, "Has he never heard of all that 'opposites attract' crap?"

Cordelia, Whizzer's best friend, just made a noise of acknowledgement.

"And to top it all off, we're gonna be in the same class at Harvard - a school I don't even want to go to! My fucking parents just want me to do law because apparently fashion photography isn't a real career. They're gonna cut me off if i don't go!"

"That really sucks, Whizzer. I'm sorry."

Whizzer sighed, "It's alright... Y'know, I think they hope that somehow I'll come out of law school all straight-laced and heterosexual. I don't know how that possibly adds up but I guess law is a lot less... flamboyant than fashion photography and that seems to be enough for them."

A laugh crackled through the speaker and Whizzer realised he'd been rambling, "What? I'm sorry, I'm gonna let you get back to your girlfriend and your cooking... while I eat my feelings some more."

"Alright, Whiz. Just don't let yourself go too much, okay?" Cordelia giggled, "You're back on the market now, you have men to make swoon! You've gotta look your best!"

Whizzer rolled his eyes despite the grin spreading on his face.

"Hey! Maybe once you've started studying law, Mendel will see you guys aren't that different after all."

"Maybe," Whizzer knew he didn't sound at all convinced. There was a brief pause, neither of the friends knowing what to say.

"Love you, Whizz."

"Bye, Delia. Love you, too."


	2. Harvard's The Perfect Place For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer's first day of Harvard and the first time he met Marvin.

Whizzer strolled through the campus, familiarising himself with Harvard Law School after settling into his dorm room. He had his first class soon so he figured he should work out where he was meant to be going.

By the gate was a group of other students who, as Whizzer came into earshot, seemed to be bragging about their various past achievements. They were all pretty average looking, Whizzer starkly contrasted them in his fitted trousers and light pink dress shirt, rolled at the sleeves. 

There was, however, one guy who stayed relatively quiet in comparison to the group of rowdy intellectuals. Whizzer suddenly felt mildly insecure, but chose to hide it with his usual confident aura.

"Hi!"

"Hello. Welcome to Harvard," the quiet guy looked Whizzer over, head to toe, shifting in his place on the bench.

Okay, definitely gay. Good to know, Whizzer thought to himself.

"We were just introducing ourselves," the guy explained, "I'm Marvin. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Okay..."

The guy - Marvin - was wearing an ill-fitting, ratty corduroy suit. This would normally make Whizzer want to hurl, but there was something about the almost hungry look in Marvin's eye and his admittedly quite pretty face that made Whizzer take a seat probably a little closer that strictly necessary to him on the bench.

"Well, I'm Whizzer," someone snorted, Whizzer just rolled his eyes and continued, "I just graduated with a degree in Digital Photography and my original goal was to become a fashion photographer for a magazine like Vogue. But then my parents found out I was queer and threatened to cut me off if I didn't do something 'worthwhile' with my life."

He glanced around the circle, matter-of-factly. His bluntness had caught the crowd a little off guard, and the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"So, does anyone know where I can find Criminal Law 101 with Professor Callahan?"

Marvin perked up at this, thankful for a question he actually knew how to answer. 

"Uh, actually we're all headed there. It's over there, second building on the left."

The older man had this condescending aura about him, which kind of pissed Whizzer off. However, at the same time he appeared quite awkward and nervous, fidgeting a lot, and his speech was often stilted. It was endearing in an odd way. 

They both stood. Whizzer gave Marvin one last look over and then made eye contact, smirking at how the other man shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinising gaze.

He winked, "Thanks."

Marvin's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened as if his words were caught in his throat, but Whizzer was already leaving, swaying his hips a little as he strode towards the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my chapters are so short omg

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! please leave comments and kudos to let me know if you wanna read more!


End file.
